


I'm Leaving You

by Kira_Dattei



Series: Developing Relationship Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Episode Related, Gap Filler, M/M, Nezumi's Thoughts, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Dattei/pseuds/Kira_Dattei
Summary: Nezumi has to come to terms with what he has to do as he and Shion leave the Correctional Facility.





	I'm Leaving You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of my Developing Relationship Kinktober. The fun continues.

Shion was quiet.

That alone was enough to feel the strain of what had just happened all the more: Shion was only quiet when he was hiding something or asleep.

Nezumi being so confident in knowing that was terrifying. He wasn’t supposed to know anyone that well.

But hadn’t the point of Shion in his life always been because the moron wasn’t like anyone else?

For once, Nezumi had slowed his pace, letting Shion walk ahead of him. He always walked ahead of Shion whenever they had gone somewhere together – or as Nezumi called it: Shion not getting the point to learn his own way around and leave him alone. Though he’d learned quickly that Shion only needed to see something once to remember it, it was still an amusing pastime to tease the other teen.

But not this time. This time Nezumi _had_ to see Shion moving, alive. The blood staining Shion’s shirt around his side and down his back was a stark reminder of why Nezumi needed this.

And Shion hadn’t even seemed to notice that anything was out of the ordinary. His eyes were downcast, his expression painfully sad as he likely mulled over everything that had happened since the attack on the West District.

Nezumi actually wanted to know what was going on in the other teen’s mind. He didn’t usually want that so much; though that was mostly because he didn’t make a habit of choosing to be confused and he figured traipsing through Shion’s mind would be confusing as hell considering what he said aloud.

But right now, Nezumi wanted to know if it was Safu, No. 6, his mom, Inukashi, or Nezumi himself. What was it that kept Shion silent now?

Would knowing if he was more prominent in Shion’s mind than Safu make this easier?

This shouldn’t even matter like it did, and maybe it wouldn’t have if he’d listened to every bit of himself that told him Shion was trouble. Maybe if he’d gone through with backing off of Shion before going to the Correctional Facility, knowing Shion would come out of that different, he would have been spared _something_ of what he was dealing with now.

He knew he’d acknowledged too much, realized a few things he couldn’t take back when they were in there.

But he didn’t want to take them back. He didn’t want to go back to not really understanding. He _had_ to move forward for once, because moving forward here meant exactly what it did to walk behind Shion: he would be moving toward him.

He could do that, but not as he was now. Hate like he had for No. 6 didn’t go away just like that and a lot of people were about to hate No. 6 and he couldn’t get dragged in. Because Shion wouldn’t be one of them. He’d heard what they did and didn’t give in so he never would.

That moment when confronted by Elyurias was just that: a moment. An important moment for Nezumi but still just a moment.

And, for once, Nezumi was looking a little further out.

He had a second chance.

Shion had a second chance.

With some serious work, _they_ could actually get a first chance. And Nezumi wanted that.

He never wanted to sing for Shion again, but things needed to change for that to be guaranteed.

It all came to change and Nezumi had only seen change in himself when he was separated from Shion. Sure, he knew he’d been different when he lived with Shion, but he needed what he was going for to be the norm before Shion’s influence touched it.

For the longest time, all Nezumi had wanted had been revenge, for the collapse and destruction of No. 6. What he wanted now – who he wanted – deserved him at his best and in a way he’d never been before.

Inukashi was right: he needed to give it his all to protect what he loved.

He was never telling the brat that.

But how could he tell Shion that he was leaving? He couldn’t do what he’d done the day they met, leaving without saying anything: Shion deserved more.

Maybe something that showed Shion this wasn’t him doing anything wrong.

It wasn’t like Nezumi hadn’t wanted to for a while now, especially since Shion’s own kiss goodbye. But Nezumi’s would be different: it wasn’t going to be goodbye, no matter how long it took him to keep it from being so.

They crested the hill surrounding the Correctional Facility to look at the remains of the wall surrounding No. 6.

This was Shion’s world.

For now.

Then it would be theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my headcanon of why Nezumi left and why I have no doubt he came back after a few years.  
> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed. See you next time.


End file.
